


The King and his Prince

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Titanic RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RMS Titanic, Slash, alternative universe, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Alternative Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of _Jeeves and the Maiden Voyage_

I stood on the bow of the _RMS Titanic,_ feeling utterly undone.

My heart had been rejected and I blamed myself for this dreadful error.  
I watched the dolphins surfing the bow waves of the ship - they looked golden under the glimmering sunset - when I heard a small voice from behind me.

“Jeeves.”

I looked up gradually and there he stood. 

“Sir?” There was something in his eyes, a sad shimmer. The sun played in his golden hair, he looked like an angel.

“I – I changed my mind.”

I opened my arms and he rushed into my embrace. 

We kissed.


End file.
